I've been looking for you
by Turningsun
Summary: Il dio la stava guardando, o meglio, ammirando. "Mi domando perché non ti ho trovata prima." La ragazza rise. "Lo dici come se mi avessi cercato." Lui aggrottò la fronte e le si avvicinò per prenderle il viso fra le mani. "Ti ho cercata per tutta la vita." E la baciò.


Questa è la prima storia che scrivo riguardo a Sally e Poseidone. Personalmente, credo che siano una coppia speciale. Sally è l'unica mortale che non sia impazzita dopo aver conosciuto un Dio e Poseidone parla di lei sempre con reverenza (arriva a definirla regina alla fine di Il ladro di Fulmini), perciò ho voluto provare.  
Spero vi piaccia!  
Ps. Ovviamente è consigliato l'ascolto delle canzoni inserite nella storia, ovvero: The golden floor - Snow Patrol, Just say yes - Snow Patrol e A man and a woman - U2.

_**I've been looking for you**_

_I'm a peasant in your princess arms_  
_Penniless with only charm_  
_As we're leveled by the low, hot lights_  
_And disarmed_

_I'm not afraid of anything even time_  
_It'll eke away at everything but we'll be fine _  
_(The Golden Floor – Snow Patrol)_

**Metà giugno, Montauk.**

Era un tardo pomeriggio di giugno e la gente andava e veniva dal bar alla spiaggia per rinfrescarsi con qualcosa da bere o da mangiare.  
Sally tornò in cucina dove l'aspettava un carico di bicchieri e piatti da lavare e il cuoco, che non era propriamente la persona più festosa del mondo con cui passare quei dieci minuti.  
"Ma io dico con questo caldo perché non se ne stanno chiusi in casa?" Borbottò l'uomo mentre si asciugava il viso con uno straccio, che usò, subito dopo, per posare l'ennesima ordinazione sul bancone. Sally si chiese quanti clienti avrebbero ancora mangiato lì se avessero visto il tasso d'igiene in quella cucina. Probabilmente nemmeno uno.  
Si mise al lavello e iniziò a sciacquare le stoviglie prima di metterle nella lavastoviglie.  
Sentiva terribilmente caldo, ma era l'unico lavoro che aveva trovato e non poteva lamentarsi. Il caldo significava clienti e i clienti significavano mance: non poteva permettersi un'altra porta chiusa in faccia.  
E poi, quel lavoro le piaceva: i clienti erano soprattutto famiglie o gruppi di giovani che venivano a divertirsi lontano dalla caotica New York perciò, quando si avvicinava al loro tavolo, iniziava semplici conversazioni con i bambini, consigliava ai genitori dove poter stare più rilassati o rispondeva alle domande dei ragazzi sui concerti sulla spiaggia o su quale cocktail fosse migliore.  
Le piaceva avere il sorriso sulle labbra.  
E quel giorno aveva un motivo in più: non c'era nemmeno una nuvola in cielo su Montauk.

"Sally, tavolo tre! Io ne sto servendo già quattro!" La voce di Cassidy irruppe nei suoi pensieri per riportarla al suo lavoro: servire ai tavoli.  
"Come se fosse vero." Rise Sally e, preso il suo blocchetto, andò al tavolo tre. Prese l'ordinazione di due ragazzi (due birre e due panini) e fece per tornare alla cucina. Di sfuggita vide un ragazzo con una camicia stile hawaiana e bermuda e… un tridente.  
Sally sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per essere sicura di aver visto giusto.  
Sì, era esattamente un tridente dorato quello che il ragazzo teneva accanto a sé con non calanche.  
Andò in cucina dove Cassidy parlava con il cuoco e la spinse al bancone, da dove poteva vedere perfettamente l'uomo misterioso.  
"Ora, vedi quel ragazzo con la camicia hawaiana?"  
"Sally, avrà almeno trent'anni! Ti piacciono gli uomini anziani?"  
"Non dire idiozie! E poi ho ventiquattro anni, non sono mica minorenne!"  
"Ti piace davvero?" La bocca di Cassidy era aperta dallo stupore: Sally era quel tipo di ragazza tutto casa e lavoro, era finalmente riuscita ad innamorarsi?  
"Cassidy, l'ho appena visto…"  
"Esiste il colpo di fulmine!"  
Sally inspirò e si concentrò per non farle un bernoccolo in testa. "Non hai notato niente di strano in lui?"  
La collega esaminò il ragazzo, di nuovo. "A parte la barba che potrebbe anche tagliare, non vedo niente di stravagante… Perché?"  
"Non tutti se ne vanno in giro con un tridente!"  
Cassidy la guardò di sottecchi. "Hai bisogno di una pausa."  
"Avanti, lo vedi pure tu!"  
"No, è una canna da pesca, Sally."  
Sospirò e lasciò vincere la battaglia all'amica: forse aveva _davvero_ bisogno di una pausa dal lavoro. "Mi prendo un tè freddo."  
"Sarà meglio. Poi, però, vai dal tuo trentenne hawaiano!" Cassidy le pizzicò la guancia e tornò dal cuoco a lamentarsi del disordine che regnava in cucina.  
Quando Sally si girò verso i tavoli fuori dal chiosco, non c'era più traccia del ragazzo col tridente.

Due giorni dopo, Sally continuava ancora a pensare a quel uomo: era sicura al cento per cento di non esserselo immaginato. Non era nemmeno la prima volta che vedeva cose che agli altri sembravano normali perciò il fatto che Cassidy non avesse visto il tridente non le fece cambiare idea. Avrebbe soltanto voluto sapere chi era.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a mettersi il grembiule che Cassidy le piombò addosso."Sei arrivata!" Era particolarmente spumeggiante quel giorno. "Devi servire al tavolo otto." Indicò con il pollice i tavoli verso il molo. "Ho pensato che volessi un'occasione con il tuo colpo di fulmine! A domani bellezza!"  
Ed ecco svelato il motivo di tanto entusiasmo: il ragazzo con la camicia hawaiana era seduto al tavolo più lontano dal chiosco e stava leggendo distrattamente il menù.  
"Sei davvero impossibile, Cass!" Brontolò Sally mettendosi il grembiule e prendendo il suo blocchetto e matita. "Posso prendere la tua ordinazione?" Quando il ragazzo alzò gli occhi su di lei, ogni possibilità di organizzare un pensiero concreto andarono in frantumi: occhi verdi come il mare di Montauk.  
"Potresti consigliarmi il piatto migliore della casa?"  
"Ehm… Ah sì. Beh, il piatto migliore credo sia il burrito di mare accompagnato da tè freddo. È il mio piatto preferito."  
"Allora vada per quello." Sorrise e Sally sentì un calore espandersi dallo stomaco fino al volto.  
"Arriva subito." Scrisse velocemente sul blocchetto e tornò al chiosco. Dopo pochi minuti si ripresentò al tavolo otto con un vassoio. "Ecco qui la sua ordinazione, se ha altre richieste mi chiami pure." Appoggiò il piatto e il bicchiere sul tavolo mentre pronunciava la frase di rito.  
"Questo implica che dovrei conoscere il suo nome."  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorridendo. "Sally."  
"Sally." Disse ricambiando lo sguardo. "Hai dei bellissimi occhi."  
"Oh, grazie. È davvero gentile." E detto questo si allontanò di nuovo.  
Quando tornò per chiedere al cliente se desiderasse altro, trovò la sedia vuota e venti dollari sotto il bicchiere.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_  
_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_  
_Only love_  
_(Just say yes – Snow Patrol)_

"La mia cameriera preferita!"  
Sally portò il tè freddo al suo cliente-tavolo otto sorridendo. "Il mio cliente preferito!" Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo assieme a dei tovagliolini.  
"È una bella giornata oggi, non credi, Sally?"  
"Ci sono le nuvole..." Rispose alzando lo sguardo al cielo, in cui delle piccole nuvole grigie vi facevano passaggio. Le nuvole le mettevano sempre tristezza a causa dei brutti ricordi a cui le associava: l'incidente aereo in cui erano morti i suoi genitori, causato da una tempesta, e il giorno del funerale di suo zio Rich.  
Quando riportò lo sguardo sull'uomo, lo vide fissarla incuriosito.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Niente, solo una cosa strana…"  
"Tipo il tuo tridente?" Era una settimana che voleva spiegazioni riguardo ad esso e non ce la faceva più a trattenersi.  
La domanda colse di sorpresa l'uomo che guardò prima lei poi il suo tridente per tornare di nuovo a guardarla. "Sally, ha da fare questa sera?"  
"Beh, lavoro fino alle sette poi torno a casa…" _A mangiare davanti alla tv, da sola._ Finì mentalmente la frase. Non sapeva se accettare quell'invito oppure no: aveva avuto avances in passato, ma aveva sempre declinato a causa degli impegni lavorativi e per paura di finire tra le braccia sbagliate. Ma questa volta voleva provare: c'era qualcosa di affascinante, misterioso in quel ragazzo che da tre giorni si sedeva allo stesso tavolo e cercava soltanto lei. C'era qualcosa di eccitante in lui e in quel tridente. "Sono libera questa sera."  
"Bene, allora ci vediamo alla spiaggia alle nove." Sorrise malizioso e prese un sorso di tè freddo.

Sally si era messa il suo vestito preferito: era di cotone bianco con lo scollo abbastanza largo e contornato da gocce argentee che scendevano verso il seno. L'aveva comprato con il suo primo stipendio e, da allora, lo metteva soltanto in occasioni particolari.  
Arrivata alla spiaggia, tolse le infradito per camminare sulla sabbia, diretta verso il grande falò che ogni sera attirava chitarristi e giovani.  
Si sentiva emozionata e allo stesso tempo tranquilla: era tanto tempo che qualcosa di veramente positivo non le scuoteva la vita e, quella sera, sentiva che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato. O almeno, era quello che sperava in un angolo della sua testa.  
"Sally?" Una mano sulla spalla la fece girare e si trovò davanti il suo cliente preferito. "Sei davvero bella."  
"Troppi complimenti, non credi?"  
"Oh, no. Io dico soltanto quello che penso! Vuoi ballare?" La domanda sembrava più fatta per cortesia che per invitarla sulla parte di spiaggia dove alcuni ragazzi ballavano.  
Annuì sorridendo.  
Quando arrivarono alla zona di ballo, il ragazzo alla console stava mandando un pezzo rock e Sally sperò, con tutta se stessa, che cambiasse subito genere di musica: non era una grande ballerina e, se proprio doveva ballare con uno sconosciuto, voleva andare sul sicuro: un lento, ad esempio.  
L'uomo che l'accompagnava sembrò leggerle nel pensiero. Andò dal ragazzo e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, risero insieme e, dopo una pacca sulla spalla, tornò da Sally.  
Ora, dalle casse uscivano suoni lenti e dolci.  
L'uomo le prese la mano e la strinse gentilmente, mentre con l'altra la portava contro di sé.  
"Grazie. Se avessero continuato a suonare quella roba avrei dato il peggio di me." Sorrise Sally, mentre si muoveva lentamente, seguendo i passi dell'uomo.  
"Oh, figurati. Non capisco come facciano a conquistare le ragazze ballando con quella musica!"  
"Quindi gli hai chiesto di cambiare musica per conquistarmi?"  
L'uomo le fece l'occhiolino e le labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso furbo. "Vecchia scuola."  
Sally rise, portandosi con il busto più vicino a lui.  
Non se n'era nemmeno accorta. Solamente quando si ritrovò le labbra di lui davanti ai propri occhi, appena riaperti, si rese conto che erano così vicini da poter sentire come il proprio cuore pulsasse alla stessa velocità e potenza di quello dell'uomo che la stava guardando con meraviglia e adorazione.  
"Vogliamo fare due passi lungo la costa?" Propose lui e Sally annuì soltanto.  
Si allontanarono dalla folla verso la parte più tranquilla della spiaggia, quella vicino al faro.  
Mano a mano che camminavano il rumore diminuiva facendo risaltare il suono delle onde che si infrangono sulla riva.  
Sally guardò il cielo e sorrise: nessuna nuvola. C'erano solo tante stelle in cielo e la luna crescente. Cercò istintivamente una costellazione di cui conosceva il nome, ma non ne trovò.  
Non sapeva il nome di alcuna costellazione e nemmeno quello dell'uomo che aveva accanto.  
"Sai, sto passeggiando con te da venti minuti e mi è venuta in mente una cosa."  
L'uomo girò il viso verso di lei. "Cosa?"  
"Il tuo nome. Potresti essere un malvivente, approfittarti di me e lasciarmi qui da sola. E io non saprei che nome dire alla polizia."  
"Se mi credevi davvero un malvivente suppongo che non avresti accettato il mio invito." Si abbassò a raccogliere una conchiglia e la pulì dalla sabbia con movimenti lenti.  
Sally seguì i gesti di quelle mani così grandi eppure così delicate. Aveva ragione: si era fidata ciecamente di lui e non sapeva neppure il perché. "Allora?"  
"Allora cosa?"  
"Il tuo nome. Devi dirmelo. Sai, lo dice il galateo."  
L'uomo rise piano e si mise con le spalle rivolte al mare, gli occhi puntati su quelli di Sally. Era diventato improvvisamente serio, come se la risposta a quella domanda portasse in sé un grande peso. "Vuoi davvero saperlo?" Sally sostenne il suo sguardo con decisione: lei _voleva_ sapere il nome di quell'uomo. _Voleva _ sapere tutto di lui.  
"Poseidone."  
Lo disse con una tale serietà che Sally scoppiò a ridere. "Sei un tipo davvero esilarante! Poseidone! È così che attiri tutte le tue ragazze?"  
"Beh, in effetti sì, anche se nessuna aveva mai riso così al mio nome."  
Qualcosa nella mente di Sally iniziò a connettersi: il suo tono era troppo serio, benché divertito, e il tridente che portava con sé ogni giorno era una connessione logica a quel nome. Poseidone. Il dio del mare. "Non è possibile…"  
"Sally, tu hai un dono rarissimo: vedi cose che gli altri non vedono."  
"Come il tuo tridente?"  
Poseidone annuì, compiaciuto. "Non so cosa vedano i mortali, ma tu lo hai notato subito."  
"Vedono una canna da pesca." Appena le parole le uscirono di bocca, si pentì amaramente di averlo fatto: si sarebbe arrabbiato o l'avrebbe lasciata all'istante. Invece, Poseidone si grattò la barba sorridendo. "Una canna da pesca? In effetti mi piace pescare."  
Sally continuava a guardarlo insicura: il dio del mare parlava con lei? Quello che aveva di fronte era davvero Poseidone? Non riusciva a crederci del tutto: doveva esserci un trucco o qualcos'altro.  
"Lo so, ti sembra impossibile che io sia Poseidone."  
"Ho bisogno di una prova." La voce era ferma, come lo sguardo.  
Il dio la fissò negli occhi serio per poi prenderle la mano, studiandone ogni particolare. "Ti fidi di me?"  
Se avesse dovuto rispondere di getto avrebbe detto di sì, ma quegli occhi fissi su di lei, quelle mani grandi attorno alle sue la facevano tremare. Tremare di un'aspettativa di cui aveva sempre avuto paura: innamorarsi.  
_"Avere paura porta solo a chiudersi delle porte, Sally."_ La voce dello zio Rich si insinuò tra quei pensieri.  
Prese un respiro profondo e annuì.  
Senza dire una parola, Poseidone la prese in braccio e corse verso l'acqua. Sally sentì solamente lo _splat_ del piede del dio toccare l'acqua bassa, seguito dal nulla e, poi, l'acqua l'investì completamente.  
Aprì gli occhi e vide soltanto blu scuro attorno a sé. Cercò lo sguardo del dio, che ancora la teneva tra le braccia, perché non sentiva i polmoni iniziare a reclamare ossigeno. Com'era possibile che riuscisse a respirare sott'acqua? Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e la luce intermittente del faro copriva la luna.  
"Può bastare come prova?" Poseidone sorrise beffardo sapendo di aver fatto centro.  
Sally si guardò attorno: i suoi vestiti erano asciutti e poteva respirare come se fosse sulla spiaggia. Erano in una bolla d'aria.  
"Credo di sì." Ma, in quel momento, c'era una sola domanda di cui desiderava una risposta. "Se sei davvero Poseidone, perché hai scelto proprio me?"  
Il suo sorriso scomparve per lasciare il posto ad uno sguardo serio, mentre le prendeva il viso tra le mani per poterla guardare dritta negli occhi. Solo in quel momento, Sally notò come le iridi del dio fossero di colore blu indaco, lì sott'acqua, con dei riflessi più chiari. "Perché hai qualcosa che mi ha attirato. I tuoi occhi. Quando ti ho vista qualche giorno fa e ti ho parlato, i tuoi occhi hanno cambiato colore."  
Ben pochi se n'erano accorti del cambiamento di colore che subivano i suoi occhi perciò Sally ne rimase colpita. "L'hai notato?"  
"Come potevo non farlo? Sono gli occhi più belli che abbia mai visto."  
La distanza tra i loro visi era così breve che Sally poteva sentire il respiro del dio caderle sul collo. "Puoi vederli ancora se vuoi."  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo negli occhi e, poi, Poseidone abbassò il viso sul suo per baciarla.

Sally si svegliò al suono della sveglia. Doveva andare a lavorare e non ne aveva una gran voglia: era rimasta a parlare con Poseidone fino a quattro ore prima, esattamente come le dieci sere precedenti.  
Ogni sera si vedevano alle nove alla spiaggia per passare la notte insieme. Camminavano, si baciavano, si tenevano per mano mentre parlavano di se stessi, svelando un po' alla volta il mondo da cui provenivano.  
La sera passata, un temporale li aveva sorpresi e Sally aveva iniziato ad avvertire la solita ansia che l'attanagliava ogni volta che ve n'era uno. Poseidone l'aveva riportata a casa e aveva aspettato che si calmasse prima di darle un bacio sulle labbra e dirle di riposare. Aveva un tono preoccupato e distante. Forse Zeus c'entrava qualcosa, ma Sally non poteva dirlo.  
Si alzò controvoglia domandandosi se quella sera Poseidone si sarebbe fatto vedere. Un sorriso le apparve sul volto non appena pensò al dio.  
Sally Jackson era innamorata.  
Come ogni mattina, andò in cucina e si preparò una colazione veloce, con la radio che cantava di sottofondo.  
_"… on a feeling, I'm high on believing that you're in love with me…"_  
Passeggiava per la casa, mangiando cereali e ballando al ritmo della musica. Si sentiva stupida, ma bene. Dopo anni, era finalmente felice.  
"I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing…" Smise di cantare non appena sentì una risata provenirle da dietro le spalle. "Poseidone!"  
Il dio la stava guardando, o meglio, ammirando."Mi domando perché non ti ho trovata prima."  
La ragazza rise. "Lo dici come se mi avessi cercato."  
Lui aggrottò la fronte e le si avvicinò per prenderle il viso fra le mani. "Ti ho cercata per tutta la vita." E la baciò.  
Si erano baciati spesso, ma a Sally sembrò di baciarlo per la prima volta: non aveva più paura.  
Passò un braccio attorno al collo del dio e lo strinse più a sé, mentre lui si appoggiava al muro dietro a lui.  
Ci volle ben poco prima che finissero tra le lenzuola di Sally.

**Fine marzo, un anno dopo.**

"Stai dicendo che…"  
"Ho cercato una donna come te tutta la mia vita e ora che ti ho trovato, devo tenerti al sicuro."  
"Lo dicesti anche quel giorno." Le lacrime scesero sulle guance di Sally e finirono sulle mani del dio.  
"Sally Jackson, la donna più speciale della Terra." Sorrise amaramente, mentre le accarezzava il viso. "Mi hai insegnato cosa vuol dire amare incondizionatamente."  
"E Percy?"  
Poseidone guardò il bambino che dormiva beatamente sul divano circondato dai cuscini. "È per il suo bene che me ne vado." Si allontanò pochi centimetri senza voltarsi.  
"Poseidone." Sussurrò con voce tremante e le lacrime che le appannavano la vista.  
"Sì?"  
"Ti amo."  
"Anche io."

Sally Jackson non amava particolarmente le nuvole: sono passeggere, vanno e vengono, possono portare acqua, possono essere un monito per una tempesta.  
Il giorno in cui Sally lo incontrò non ve n'era nemmeno una in cielo.  
Ma, il giorno in cui se ne andò, le nuvole plumbee erano pronte a piangere anche per lei.

_You can run from love_  
_And if it's really love it will find you_  
_Catch you by the heel_  
_But you can't be numb for love_  
_(A man and a woman – U2)_

_**Fine**_

Angolo Autrice!

Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta e che non abbiate preparato i pomodori da lanciarmi!  
Vorrei soltanto fare delle precisazioni su alcune cose che ho inserito nella storia.  
- "E poi ho ventiquattro anni, non sono mica minorenne" Non sappiamo quanti anni abbia Sally quando incontra Poseidone, quindi mi sono permessa di darle un'età approssimativa.  
- Il fatto che Sally lavori come cameriera è perché dai libri sappiamo che abbia fatto molti lavoretti dall'ultimo anno di liceo per potersi mantenere e questo tipo di lavoro mi è sembrato sensato al fine della storia.  
- Il bacio sottomarino è un vizio di famiglia!  
- La canzone che ascolta Sally alla radio è "Hooked on a feeling" di David Hasselhoff.  
- Ho messo come data finale "marzo, un anno dopo" sulla base di calcoli precisi. Percy è nato il 18 agosto e Poseidone, ne "Il ladro di fulmini" afferma di essersene andato quando Percy aveva sette mesi.


End file.
